Sonic Wind
by jordypordy10
Summary: After Sonic is killed, Amy wonders if miracles can ever really happen. One sided Sonamy/ One Shot. Based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.


_Hi I haven't written for Sonic in... two years? Something like that. I hope this isn't too terrible. It was fun to go back to my roots so to speak._

* * *

_Day 186. _Amy frowns as she sticks the 186th sticky note to her wall. This one reads "Even though he ate them all the time, his breath never reeked of chili dogs." She leaned back and read some of the other multi colored notes that adorned her bedroom wall. "His beautiful green eyes." "His never give up attitude." "His sense of humor." No longer did tears threaten her, but the pain was still there. Although she had accepted it months ago, she still couldn't believe he was gone.

It had been a regular raid. Eggman was up to no good in his third base that month (to this day she never understood how he managed to rebuild so fast) and it was up to Team Sonic to stop him. Sonic on the ground, Tails, Knuckles and herself in the Tornado above. Sonic would barrel through Badniks on the forest floor, the three of them taking out the flying variations. Everything seemed fine as Sonic entered fortress of metal. Until the sirens started. Until they saw Eggman fly away in the Eggmobile. Until the mad scientist's panicked voice came over the Tornado's radio: "The place is going to blow, you need to clear the area!" Despite being bitter enemies, the trio knew how to tell when he was fibbing, and flew away as quickly as possible. All the while, Amy kept her eyes glued to the ground so far below them, waiting for that streak of blue to follow.

Except it never did. There was no gust of wind, no ear popping sound of a sonic boom. In the moments before the explosion, the only noise was the the static of the radio as Tails desperately tried to contact Sonic. The forest below them fell silent for the briefest of moments and the world seemed to stand still as the facility behind them suddenly erupted into a monstrous ball of flame. Screams of horror filled the air as the three of them realized that they had no confirmation that their friend had made it out alive.

It had been difficult to find a clear spot, but Tails was eventually able to find place to make an emergency landing. By the time they reached the site by travelling on foot, a fair bit of the fire had spread into the surrounding woodlands. But that didn't stop them. They ran and ran, desperately searching and shouting his name. They searched for what felt like hours in the smoking ruin of the base.

They never found a trace of him. They had tried to play it off as maybe, just maybe, he did make it out. But they all knew it was a lie. Their best friend, their leader, their shining beacon of light and justice was _gone_.

After that, Eggman stayed quiet for a very long time. Not a sight nor sound had been seen of him until he unexpectedly showed up at Tails' house two months later. He explained they had been fighting in the engine room of the base when a flying piece of metal ruptured a reactor. According to him, the place immediately began to fall apart. Their fight ended as Eggman told Sonic to escape as he himself flew out of of room through a passageway designed for the Eggmobile. The best explanation he could come up with was that Sonic got trapped under some falling debri on his way out and perished in the explosion. After that, he simply expressed his condolences and left. Since then, he's been up to his old tricks but the lack of conveniently lined up flying Badniks that would be _perfect _for a Homing Attack was like a stab to the heart.

It had been 186 days since then and Amy wondered if he had known she loved him. Obviously he knew, but she wondered if he knew it was more than a childhood crush. That she deeply loved him with every ounce of her being.

He mind wandered and she thought of the Chaos Emeralds. Those gems capable of performing miracles. Or so they were supposed to. After gathering all seven of them shortly after his death, she, Knuckles and Tails wished and prayed to bring Sonic back. Even after adding in the power of the Master Emerald, their miracle never happened.

The ringing of her phone brought her out her trance. "Hello?" She tried to sound cheerful as she brought it to her ear.

"Amy!" Tails' voice resounded from the speaker. "Have you seen the weather reports?"

"No. Why?"

"There are tornado warnings everywhere. I'm just calling in to make sure you have a safe place to stay."

Tornado warnings? She glanced out her window to see a green sky and a shiver of fear crept down her spine. "Yikes! I hadn't even noticed! Yeah, I have a basement. Thanks for the warning."

They talked briefly about what to bring down with her before wishing eachother good luck and hanging up.

As Amy gathered all the essentials, the wind started to pick up in speed and she could feel the house shaking. As she closed to door to her basement, she heard a thunderclap and everything suddenly went dark. Turning on her flashlight, Amy continued her descent.

She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as another roll of thunder passed directly over head. She tightened her wrapping as she prayed to Chaos she would survive the night.

* * *

When she woke up, she was covered in water. Well, 'waking' isn't the best word. The storm had kept her up a good portion of the night but during the rare calm moments she tried to sleep. She looked upward to see her worst fears confirmed- a blue sky. No roof. No house.

She shakily stood up, taking deep breaths to keep herself from panicking. She carefully climbed up out of her basement, using the wreckage as footholds. Everything was totaled. She didn't have a house anymore. But she didn't find herself crying. She had done enough crying to last a lifetime.

Something fluttering in the wind caught her attention and she turned around to a most peculiar sight: all the sticky notes she had written- every last one of them- were all neatly piled together in a clear spot in the rubble. She stepped forward to approach it when a sudden gust of wind nearly toppled her over. Squinting against the bitter wind, she raised her head back to the pile and nearly cried out in shock.

As the pieces of paper flew away in the wind, a figure began to appear. A blue, slightly spiky figure.

"_SONIC!" _Amy screamed as she carelessly tripped and tumbled over to the hedgehog. She knelt down and held him in her arms. Her eyes widened as she realized he was covered in something. Some sort of marking that looked like...words? But as she looked closer she realized they weren't just any words. On his stomach she saw "His sense of humor." His arm: "His never give up attitude." Even the chilidog one she wrote the previous day appeared on his muzzle. He was covered in her words- everything she loved about him.

She stared at him as his eyes twitched and they slowly opened. And when the beautiful viridian eyes saw the light of day, suddenly the words plastered over his fur melted away- as if they were ink being washed away by water.

He turned his head towards her and he looked utterly baffled. "Amy..?" His voice was small and hoarse. "Where am I? Why are you here?"

And the sound of his voice was music to her ears. "Sonic you're...you're back." She hugged him close as she finally allowed herself to cry.


End file.
